1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to circuit board assembly, and particularly relates to a circuit board assembly with a back plate for reinforcing the circuit board.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional printed circuit board assembly (PCBA) includes a circuit board, a plurality of electronic components mounted on the circuit board, and a plurality of tin balls attached on the circuit board for electrically connecting the electronic components to the circuit board. However, if an electronic component, such as a CPU chip with a heat sink mounted thereon, endures much stress, the circuit board may be deformed and the tin balls may be broken, causing opens in the electrical connections.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.